Power Rangers Star Force
Power Rangers Star Force is based on and an adaption of Gosei Sentai Dairanger in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis 10,000 years ago, civilization on the planet Spectra flourished. Everyone lived there harmoniously. However, one day the Galra Conglomerate invaded the Empire. Thus began the war between Spectra and the Galra Conglomerate. The battle continued for 2,000 years, led by the notorious Mondo the Magician. The Zords appeared to oppose the Galra Conglomerate, whose magical powers had increased to the point where they could turn themselves into monsters. Five heroes' star powers had increased to the point where they could control the Zords. The war ended with the disappearance of both Spectra's warriors and the Galra Conglomerate. 10 years later, the Galra Conglomerate revived to take over the world. To counter them, Grand Master Splintoshi assembled a team of five youths with high levels of star power. They became the present Power Rangers Star Force. Plot Coming soon... Rangers Allies *Grand Master Splintoshi: Based on Master Kaku; resembles Splinter from the first live-action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film. *King Erasid *Queen Lindala *Astrid: Portrayed by Taylor Swift. *Elias Caldwell/Star Cyclops: Portrayed by Josh Hutcherson. *Dussel Galloville/Skelerena: *The Three Galra Tributes **Darkstone (good clone of the original Doomstone) **Miss Call **Road Rager Villains: The Galra Conglomerate *Mondo the Magician *Garuza the Sorceress *Major Lukan *Tuxedroids *Prince Kenzu Elemental Morphing Call *Mark: Fire!! *Joe: Phantom!! *Blaine: Gravity!! *Ashleigh: Time!! *Kelly: Wind!! All: "Star power, energize!!" Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Mark: Let's Power up! Roll Call Team-Morph: "Aura Change, Execute!! Star Power, Energize!!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Star Power, Energize!!" Olivia's Morph: “Aura Change, Execute!! Twilight Power, Energize!!” Kenzu's Morph: "Star Zero!! Power up!!" Elias's Morph: “Aura Change, Execute!! Emerald Power, Energize!!” *Mark: "Ranger of the Fire Star! Star Force Red!" *Joe: "Ranger of the Phantom Star! Star Force Green!" *Blaine: "Ranger of the Gravity Star! Star Force Blue!" *Ashleigh: "Ranger of the Time Star! Star Force Yellow!" *Kelly: "Ranger of the Wind Star! Star Force Pink!” *Olivia: "Ranger of the Twilight Star! Star Force Black!" *Kenzu: "The Ultimate Star Warrior! Star Force Zero!" *Elias: "Ranger of the Ancient Star! Star Force Emerald!" *Lionel: "Ranger of the Snow Star! Star Force Silver!" *Briana: "Ranger of the Tsunami Star! Star Force Purple!" *Mark: We are the stars that protect the universe! All: Power Rangers Star Force! Arsenal *Heaven Star Jewels *Star Force Blasters *Star Force Morphers *Star Blaster/Star Dagger/Star Sword *Star Dragon Swords *Heaven Rods *Lion Staff *Pegasus Nunchuks *Nine Chain Whip *Phoenix Spear *Star Force Power Cannon *Star Blade Disks *Star Tonfas (Black Ranger) Star Force Attacks *Star Energy Blast *Mark: **Dragon Lightning Fire **Blaze Fire *Joe: **Phantom Mist **Phantom Arrow **Lost Lion Fist *Blaine: **Gravity Kick **Gravity Overdrive **Striker Kick **Pegasus Kick *Ashleigh: **Time Reversal **Falling Headbutt **True Fist Thrust **Dizzy Fist *Kelly: **Straight Wind Tornado **Blade Whirlwind **Wind Pressure *Olivia: **Twilight Beam **Dusk Kick **Bright Punch **Twilight Supersonic *Vance: **Proton Blast **Turtle Shell Missile *Lionel: **Subzero Ice Punch **Freeze Blast **Ice Clone **Ice Crossbow *Briana: **Tidal Surge **Aqua Tsunami **Tsunami Arrow Vehicles *Dai-Star Cycles Zords *Star Force Spectra Megazord **Red Golem Star Zord **Blue Basilisk Star Zord **Green Taurus Star Zord **Yellow Sphinx Star Zord **Pink Fairy Star Zord *Centaur Star Zord/Centaur Megazord (Based on Tailgeese) *Star Cyclops/Star Force Turtle Zord See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Star Force Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter